elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Artifact
The Lost Artifact is a Knight Order quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent to kill a Lich by their Knight Order, but uncovers a means of obtaining one of three famed artifacts. Background After completing several quests for one of the ten Knight Orders of the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be accepted into said Order. From that point on they will have to make their way up the internal rank ladder to gain more lucrative and noteworthy quests, to improve their reputation. Objectives *Speak with a Quester from a joined Knight Order. *Journey to and enter the identified dungeon. **Track down and kill the Lich. **Loot the note from the Lich's corpse. *Escape back to the Quester before the time limit expires. *Head to the dungeon identified in the note. **Speak with the Wizard lurking within. *Journey to and enter the third dungeon, as identified by the Wizard. **Destroy the Wizard's ancestor, a Wraith, and listen to its final words. *Journey to the town identified by the Wraith. **Break into the town's Mages Guild and retrieve the artifact. Walkthrough Having gained the equivalent reputation of a Seneschal within a Knight Order, the Agent will be entrusted with "a most dangerous quest". One of the Order's Questers will reveal that a Lich has begun to build an army of undead creatures, likely aiming to take over the Bay. The Agent is duly tasked with removing the Lich from existence, by killing the ambitious undead animator within its lair. The Lich-King The Lich's lair is to be found in one of the Bay's many dungeons, which the Agent will have to enter if they hope to slay said Lich. After battling through the usual collection of creatures and humanoids, the Agent will find the target, which can either be a standard, or an Ancient Lich. It matters little in the context of the quest, for the Lich must be destroyed to continue the quest. Once the Lich has been slain, confirmed by a notification, the Agent must loot its corpse, retrieving and reading a note that appears to have been written before the Lich was originally resurrected. However, before the Agent can investigate the note, they must return to the Quester before the time limit expires to complete the first phase of the quest. A Lich's Bane Reading the Lich's note reveals the name of another dungeon, the location where the Lich met their original demise. The Agent will once again have to fight their way through a series of creatures and enemies within, although they will not find the artifact within. Instead, they will encounter a Wizard in the midst of their research, who will greet the Agent as thus: Rejecting the Wizard's offer will make it impossible to complete the quest, so accepting their task is a must. The Hair of the Successor The Wizard reveals that they do not know the location of the artifact, but that their great grandfather had all but retrieved it before the Mages Guild took it from them. Unfortunately their ancestor has been haunting another dungeon, and their spirit must be put to rest. As a favour to the Agent for putting their ancestor to rest, the Wizard hands them a lock of hair, which will enhance the chance that the spirit will speak to the Agent upon its destruction. The Agent must therefore plunge into a third dungeon, once again fighting through a random assortment of creatures and enemies. The spirit, now in the form of a Wraith can be found within, and will utter upon their death: With that, the Agent must head to the specified town to finally get their hands on the artifact. The Wraith's Revenge The Agent will have to get into the town's Mages Guild, either during the opening hours or by picking/opening the lock. Once inside a search for the artifact must be made, although the more time it takes the more likely it is that the Agent will face the artifact's protectors: Battlemages. Once the artifact has been found, lying on the floor on its own, the Agent must escape the Guildhall to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will not receive any physical reward for completing the first part of the quest successfully, only getting the boost to their reputation. However, completing the second element of the quest will allow the Agent to obtain either Chrysamere, the Warlock's Ring, the Staff of Magnus, or the Necromancer's Amulet. There will be no reputation boosts for retrieving the artifact. The penalties for failing the quest remain true to a usual quest: Journal Trivia *The first part of the quest is identical (bar dialogue) to The Army of the Undead. *The Agent must read the Lich's note before turning in the first part, otherwise it will disappear. **There is a time limit of 180 days, 12 hours, to complete the second element, starting from the reading of the note. *Two of the four artifacts, the Necromancer's Amulet and the Warlock's Ring, are also potential rewards from the Main Quest. *NPCs will only reference the first element of the quest when asked for any news: **Acceptance: ***"Region is bracing itself for the Lich's onslaught." ***"All region is praying that Questers can kill that Lich." **Success: ***"Region is saved, and we have Questers to thank." ***"A race knight from Questers defeated that Arch-Lich." **Failure: ***"The Lich has temporarily left dungeon. Temporarily."' ***"The Lich will return to dungeon. That's a certainty." *There is a one in four chance of obtaining any of the artifacts. Bugs * It is only possible to receive Chrysamere from the quest. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plug-in. Category:Daggerfall: Knight Order Quests